eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gregor Clegane
oder Siehe Berechnung für Gregor |Gestorben = , Königsmund }} Ser Gregor Clegane ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Clegane. Er ist ein Ritter und Vasall des Hauses Lennister. Wegen seiner überdurchschnittlichen Größe von weit über zwei Meter wird er auch Der Reitende Berg genannt. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Gregor Clegane Gregor ist weit bekannt wegen seiner enormen Größe von fast acht Fuß (2,40 m) und ist damit sogar noch größer als Hodor. Er hat Arme so dick wie junge Bäume. Sein Pferd sieht unter ihm aus wie ein Pony und seine Lanze wie ein Besenstiel. Er ist so groß wie ein Riese oder ein Ochse, mit einer Stimme, die Stein zerbersten kann. Er schwingt sein Großschwert einhändig wie andere einen Dolch. Tyrion Lennister erwähnt gegenüber Oberyn Martell, dass Ser Gregor fast zweieinhalb Meter groß sei, an die 400 Pfund wiege und mit einem zweihändigen Großschwert kämpft, für das er allerdings nur eine Hand braucht. Außerdem eilt ihm der Ruf voraus, ein besonders guter, aber auch grausamer Kämpfer zu sein. Gregor kann sein aufbrausendes Temperament kaum in Zaum halten. Der Ruf, dass er einige Bedienstete durch seine Wutausbrüche getötet hat, eilt ihm voraus. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und er verlässt seine Länder nur für Turniere oder einen Krieg. Ihm scheint nicht einmal das Gold von Lösegeld etwas zu bedeuten. Jaime Lennister schätzt, dass es nur wenige Ritter zu seinen Lebzeiten gegeben hat, die stärker waren als er selbst: Robert Baratheon, Gerold Hohenturm, Arthur Dayn, und unter den Lebenden der Großjon, Layl Rallenhall, Sandor Clegane und Gregor. Trotzdem denkt er, dass er mit seiner Schnelligkeit jeden von ihnen besiegen könnte. Bronn ist der Meinung, dass Ser Gregor nicht besonders schnell ist, für seine Größe und Stärke aber schneller, als man erwarten würde. Seine Rüstung ist prunklos aus mattem grauem Stahl, vernarbt und ohne Siegel oder Verzierungen. Biographie Gregors Vergangenheit ist dunkel und in Blut getränkt. Als Zwölfjähriger hielt er seinen damals siebenjährigen Bruder Sandor mit dem Gesicht in die Glut einer Kohlepfanne, weil dieser mit einem Holzritter gespielt hatte, der Gregor gehörte, obwohl das Spielzeug keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, da er zu dieser Zeit bereits ein stattlicher und baumstarker Knappe war. Ihr Vater verbreitete die Geschichte, dass Sandors Lager Feuer gefangen hätte. Vier Jahre später wurde Gregor von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter gesalbt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Gregor seinen Vater, seine Schwester und seine ersten beiden Gemahlinnen umgebracht hätte. Bei der Plünderung von Königsmund war Ser Gregor 17 Jahre alt und als frisch gesalbter Ritter an Lord Tywin Lennisters Seite. Er war es, der einem Baby, das er für Prinz Aegon Targaryen hielt, den Kopf an einer Wand zertrümmerte und anschließend seine Mutter Elia Martell vergewaltigte und tötete. Gerüchten zufolge soll er dabei sogar noch das Blut und das Hirn ihres Sohnes an den Händen gehabt haben. Lord Tywin stimmt Tyrion später zu, dass der Mord an Elia unnötig gewesen sei, doch habe er Gregor nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, sie zu verschonen, weil er andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt habe. Erst recht aber habe er ihm nicht befohlen, sie zu vergewaltigen. Er nahm an der Niederschlagung der Graufreud-Rebellion teil. Ser Gregor war zweimal verheiratet, und es gibt finstere Gerüchte über den Tod dieser beiden Frauen, an dem Ser Gregor Anteil haben soll. Bald soll er zum dritten Mal heiraten. Auch an den Toden seiner namentlich unbekannten Schwester und seines Vaters, der bei einem Jagdunfall starb, könnte er beteiligt gewesen sein. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte er Burg und Besitz und sein Bruder verließ noch am selben Tag die Burg, um sich den Lennisters in Königsmund anzuschließen. Immer wieder versuchen verwegene Ritter, seinem Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten, scheitern aber regelmäßig, wie z.B. der Heckenritter Patrick vom Blauen Arm. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|350px|Gregor hat Hugh tödlich verwundet ©Ted Nasmith Gregor Clegane nimmt wie sein Bruder am Turnier König Roberts teil, das für Eddard Stark, die neue Hand des Königs, veranstaltet wird. Er gewinnt seine ersten Runden mühelos, wobei er in der zweiten Runde Ser Hugo aus dem Grünen Tal, der ehemalige Knappe Jon Arryns, tödlich verwundet. Sein Bruder Sandor behauptet später gegenüber Sansa Stark, dass er Hugo mit Absicht getötet habe, als er bemerkte, dass dessen Halskrause nicht richtig befestigt war. In der nächsten Runde besiegt Gregor Ser Balon Swann. Nach der Totenwache für Ser Hugo fragt sich Eddard Stark, ob Hugo von Ser Gregor im Auftrag der Lennisters umgebracht wurde, damit er nicht mehr mit ihm über Jon Arryn reden konnte. Beim zweiten Halbfinale überlistet Ser Loras Tyrell Gregor, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Gregor funkelt ihn an und schreitet vom Platz. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er wird verantwortlich gemacht für die Überfälle der marodierenden Reiter in den Flusslanden, wie einige Überlebende und drei Ritter der Hand des Königs Eddard Stark berichten. Eddard verurteilt als Hand des Königs Ser Gregor wegen Unehrenhaftigkeit und will ihm Länder und Titel abnehmen und schickt daher eine Truppe unter Lord Beric Dondarrion in die Westlande, die das Urteil umsetzen sollen. In der so genannten Schlacht bei Mummersfurt werden diese von Lord Tywin Lennister und Ser Gregor Clegane von zwei Seiten her überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen, wie Robb Stark seiner Mutter zwei Wochen später berichtet. Dabei wird Ser Raymun Darry getötet wie auch die meisten der 100 Männer. Das Schicksal von Lord Beric und Ser Gladden Wyld bleibt zunächst unbekannt. Später erzählt Harwin Arya Stark, dass nur 20 Stark-Männer überlebt haben und Ser Gladden und Lord Lothar Mallery gefallen sind. Nach dem Sieg zieht Lord Tywins Armee weiter durch die Flusslande. Sowohl er als auch Ser Kevan Lennister und Ser Gregor erobern abwechselnd fast alle wichtigen Festungen, bevor Tywins Armee Quartier am Kreuzweg bezieht. Ser Gregor erobert namentlich Rosmaid und Steinheck. In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm kommandiert er die vorderste Reihe auf der rechten Flanke, der auch Tyrion Lennister und die ihm folgenden Bergstämme zugeteilt sind. Er prescht in die Reihen der Speerträger der Karstarks und reißt dort eine große Lücke, in die dann die Stammeskrieger eindringen. Nach der Niederlage der Lennisters in der Schlacht der Lager fragt er den Boten aus Schnellwasser, warum die Kundschafter die Stark-Armee nicht haben kommen sehen. Er erhält zur Antwort, dass die meisten nichts gesehen hätten, worauf Ser Gregor antwortet, dass man ihnen in diesem Fall die Augen herausschneiden und den nächsten Kundschaftern mitgeben solle mit der Empfehlung, dass vier Augen mehr sähen als zwei. Als nächstes schickt Lord Tywin Ser Gregor, Amory Lorch und Vargo Hoat mit je 300 Reitern aus, um die Flusslande zu verwüsten. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager gewährte König Robb den Flusslords, auf ihr Land zurückzukehren. Lord Lyman Darry erobert Burg Darry zurück, wird aber keine 14 Tage später von Gregor Clegane überfallen und dort getötet. Kurz nach dem Überfall von Ser Amory Lorch auf die Stadt am Götterauge plündern Ser Gregor und seine Männer ein Dorf westlich des Götterauges. Hier nehmen sie Gendry, Heiße Pastete und Arya Stark gefangen, ohne zu wissen, wen sie da vor sich haben. Sie foltern die Dorfbewohner acht weitere Tage in dem Dorf, ohne etwas über Lord Beric Dondarrion herauszufinden, bevor sie mit geplünderten Lebensmitteln zurück nach Harrenhal ziehen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Auf Harrenhal hört Arya Stark, wie man sich erzählt, dass Lord Beric bereits vom Blutigen Mummenschanz, von Ser Amory Lorch und zweimal von Ser Gregor Clegane getötet worden sei. Von Harrenhal aus sieht Arya, wie Ser Gregor wieder auszieht, dann aber früher als geplant wieder heimkehrt, weil Lord Beric bei einem Überfall vier seiner Männer getötet hat. Laut einer Geschichte von Chiswyck war Ser Gregor mit sieben seiner Männer nach dem Turnier der Hand wieder in den Westen gereist. Wegen eines überschwemmten Flusses mussten sie in einem Wirtshaus einkehren, wo Ser Gregor die Tochter des Wirtes vergewaltigte und dessen Sohn Raff tötete. Dann vergewaltigten die anderen das Mädchen, und am Ende verlangte Ser Gregor von dem Wirt Wechselgeld, weil das Mädchen angeblich das Silberstück nicht wert gewesen sei. Nach Robb Starks Siegen in den Westlanden zieht Lord Tywin mit seiner Armee aus Harranhal aus. Ser Gregor und seine Männer marschieren mit ihm: sie sollen in der Vorhut kämpfen. Ser Edmure Tully kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Ser Gregor hatte dabei den heftigsten Angriff angeführt und hatte mit ein paar Männern sogar das westliche Ufer erreicht, war dann aber mit Hilfe von Ser Edmures Reserve doch wieder zurückgeworfen worden. Ser Gregor trug ein Dutzend Wunden davon. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er mit seinen Männern den Königsweg hinaufgeschickt, damit er zusammen mit Lord Randyll Tarly die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen kann. Sie schlagen Robett Glauer in der Schlacht von Dämmertal. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Lord Beric Dondarrion erzählt Arya, dass Ser Gregor ihm ein Auge ausgestochen habe, als er ihm mit einem Dolch durch sein Visier stach. Als Lord Roose Bolton auf den Zwillingen eintrifft, berichtet er Robb Stark von der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, als sein Heer zu zwei Dritteln mit Booten übergesetzt hatte und seine Nachhut unter dem Kommando von Ser Wylis Manderly von Ser Gregor überrascht und vernichtet worden sei. Ser Wylis wurde gefangen genommen, und Lord Bolton hat 600 Männer zur Verteidigung des Nordufers zurückgelassen. Nach der Roten Hochzeit befiehlt Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Gregor Clegane, die Tapferen Kameraden aus Harrenhal zu verjagen. Lord Tywin erzählt Tyrion Lennister von der Plünderung von Königsmund und den Morden an Elia und ihren Kindern. Nach Jaimes Flucht aus Schnellwasser hatte Lord Tywin einige ausgewählte Männer in die Flusslande geschickt, um Jaime zu suchen, darunter auch Ser Gregor. Als Jaime nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, erfährt er von seinem Vater, dass Ser Gregor und seine Männer nach der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt wieder umgekehrt und nach Harrenhal marschiert sind. Fast alle von Vargo Hoats Männern sind inzwischen geflohen, und so kann Ser Gregor die Festung mit Leichtigkeit einnehmen. Einer der alten Köche von Lady Shella Whent öffnet ihnen dazu ein Seitentor. Ser Gregor findet Vargo Hoat halb wahnsinnig vor Fieber und Schmerzen wegen einer Infektion am Ohr in der Halle der Hundert Herde. Er nimmt ihn fest und schneidet ihm Hände und Füße ab. Gregor lässt die Wunden dann verbinden, damit Vargo Hoat am Leben bleibt, doch als Gregor nach Königsmund gerufen wird, macht er dem Elend ein Ende. Als Tyrion Lennister nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit unter Arrest gestellt wird, versucht Cersei Lennister, alle Eventualitäten auszuschalten, die Tyrion noch nutzen könnte, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. So ist schon früh klar, dass Ser Gregor für sie kämpfen wird, falls Tyrion sich dazu entschließt, ein Urteil durch Kampf anzustreben. Ser Gregor ist ein Gegner, den sogar Bronn fürchtet, der Tyrions Bitte tatsächlich ablehnt, noch einmal für ihn zu kämpfen. Am zweiten Verhandlungstag kehrt Ser Gregor nach Königsmund zurück und erklärt öffentlich, für Cersei bzw. König Joffrey Baratheon kämpfen zu wollen. Als sein Gegner meldet sich am vierten Verhandlungstag Oberyn Martell, der unter dem Vorwand des Urteilskampfes Rache für Elia Martells Tod nehmen will. Während Ser Gregor in voller Rüstung und mit seinem Großschwert antritt, ist Oberyn nur leicht gepanzert und mit einem zweieinhalb Meter langen Speer bewaffnet, mit dem er leicht Gregors Hieben ausweichen und selbst kleinere, aber wirkungslose Treffer landen kann. Gleichzeitig versucht Oberyn, Gregor zu provozieren, indem er ihn permanent auffordert, Elias Namen zu sagen, während er ihm vorwirft, sie vergewaltigt und getötet zu haben. Schließlich gelingt es Oberyn tatsächlich, Gregor zu einem ungestümen Angriff zu bringen und ihn an der Achselhöhle, in der Kniekehle und im Bauch zu treffen, doch als er zu nah an den Sterbenden herantritt, packt Gregor ihn mit seiner riesigen Hand und zertrümmert ihm das Gesicht und den Kopf. Nach dem Kampf entzünden sich seine Wunden stark und Pycelle erkennt, dass Gift an Oberyns Klinge gewesen sein muss, allerdings kann er ihm nicht helfen, wenn er nicht weiß, welches Gift verwendet wurde. Lord Tywin indes drängt ihn dazu, Ser Gregor wieder gesund zu machen, weil er ihn dann erst hinrichten lassen kann, um Fürst Doran Martell zu besänftigen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Während Doran diese Geste vordergründig zu beruhigen scheint, machen die drei ältesten Sandschlangen Fürst Doran Martell klar, dass sie nach Rache dürsten, und so lässt er sie allesamt von Areo Hotah festnehmen und einsperren. Gregors Zustand verschlechtert sich weiter. Das Gift verfärbt das Blut in Cleganes Körper schwarz. Alle Blutegel, die ihn berühren, sterben sofort. Sein Urin ist voller Eiter und das Gift frisst ein faustgroßes Loch in Cleganes Seite. Qyburn ist der Meinung, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Selbst Mohnblumensaft hilft nicht mehr gegen die Schmerzen, auch wenn er ihn trinkt wie andere Männer Bier. Qyburn vermutet, dass das Gift am Speer von Oberyn Martell von einem Mantikor stammt, auch wenn Großmaester Pycelle anderer Meinung ist. Qyburn denkt, dass das Gift verdickt wurde, um Ser Gregors Tod hinauszuzögern, eventuell mit Schwarzer Kunst. Cersei erlaubt Qyburn schließlich sogar Experimente mit dem sterbenden Gregor vorzunehmen, allerdings soll er ihn dafür in die unterste Ebene der Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds verlegen und mit niemandem darüber reden. Qyburn präpariert derweil den Schädel eines anderen großen Mannes mit Käfern, die das Fleisch abbeißen, damit Cersei Fürst Doran einen Kopf schicken kann. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als Cersei Lennister ihren Bruder Jaime Lennister mit einem kleinen Heer von 1000 Soldaten in den Westen schickt, um die Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu beenden, machen sie auch in Harrenhal Halt, um dort für Ordnung zu sorgen. Von Ser Gregors Männern sind nur noch eine Hand voll übrig, und der von ihm eingesetzte Kastellan Polliver wurde von Sandor Clegane im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg getötet. Rafford zeigt Jaime das, was von Vargo Hoat übrig geblieben ist: Der Schädel des Qohorik ist fürchterlich entstellt: ihm wurden die Lippen, die Ohren und die Nase abgeschnitten, die Krähen hatten die Augen gefressen, aber man kann ihn noch an dem halben Meter langen Bart erkennen, der an seinem spitzen Kinn hängt. Rafford, der sich Hoats Münzkette angeeignet hat, erklärt, dass sie die Extremitäten Hoats auf Befehl Ser Gregors hin an die Gefangenen, darunter auch Ser Wylis Manderly und Vargo Hoat selbst, verfüttert haben. Dann erklärt Jaime der Garnison, dass Ser Bonifer Hastig Harrenhal für die Krone regieren werde, bis Lord Petyr Baelish seinen Anspruch geltend macht. Da Ser Bonifer keinen der "sündigen" Männer Ser Gregors in Harrenhal haben will, gliedert Jaime sie in seine Truppen ein und nimmt sie mit Richtung Schnellwasser. thumb|300px|Maester Caleotte untersucht den Schädel (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Schließlich trifft Ser Balon Swann von der Königsgarde in Dorne ein und wird von Doran im Alten Palast in Sonnspeer in Empfang genommen. Ser Balon präsentiert einen Schädel, der angeblich der von Gregor Clegane sein soll. Doran zeigt sich zufrieden, aber nicht alle anwesenden dornischen Adeligen erheben ihren Becher, als ein Trinkspruch auf König Tommen Baratheon ausgesprochen wird. Familie Ser Gregors Männer *Chiswyck *Der Kitzler *Dreckschnauze *Dunsen *Eggon *Joss Stillwald, sein Knappe *Polliver *Rafford *Tobbot Siehe auch In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Conan Stevens (1. Staffel), Ian Whyte (2. Staffel) und Hafthor Julius Bjornsson (4. Staffel) * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Clegane, Gregor Kategorie:Haus Clegane Clegane, Gregor Clegane, Gregor